It's not Kyo's Fault
by MopMustache
Summary: Kurozake, Kyo's foster sister/cousin is possessed by the spirit of the crow She's the one who really started the curse. Summary sucks, tell me if the story does. Starts before Kyoko dies. Oh yeah. Spoilers. Rated T for later scenes. Chapter two is out.
1. Damn Cat

Hiya

**Hiya! Kuro-Kihaku here! I was searching through my computer files when I found this!It's a long one. I have about sixty pages total already saved, so when I get a few reviews I'll start updating regularly. This has foot notes for any beginning Fruits Basket lovers. Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of it's characters except for my own.**

"Shishou1!" I cried as I heard the door slide open

I sprinted out of the kitchen and jumped over the table. I extended my right fist and aimed for Shishou's undefended stomach. I felt a trickle of hope as I flew closer to him. Maybe today I could hit him. I stretched to reach him.

His hand floated towards the area that I aimed for and caught my blow. He got a firm grip on my wrist and I cried out as he twisted it. I gave in to the pain and allowed my entire body to spiral. I felt the need to cheat, to get out of that position, to fly. I fought away the instinct and struggled to get control of the spiral and use it to my advantage.

I landed in push up position, with my face at his feet, and tried to propel myself into a back flip over him. I could feel my hair brush his face. He took a small step to the side and sent a karate chop into my side; I felt my ribs bend slightly under the pressure. I crashed down into the wood floors below me. I heard a crack as it tried to support my body with the force of the blow I had just received.

I stood up from my slight dent in the floor and stretched out my back. "Welcome home, Shishou!" I announced happily, as I massaged my sore wrist. He smiled slightly and sat down at the table looking troubled. I knelt beside him, "Something wrong, Shishou? Would you like something to eat?"

He shook his head and then looked at me, "Another conference at Kyo's2 school. Would you have anything to do with it, Kurozake3-_san_4?" I frowned at the memory of this morning. I winced as the bruise on my face protested the movement. "This time he deserved it," I hissed. I could feel my eyes changing color5. "And don't call me _Kurozake_-_san._ I hate my full name and being called _san _makes me twitch."

Shishou chuckled. He knew I had gotten the line from Kyo. He reached out and indicated the purple mark on my face.

"I take it you were the _mysterious_ person that the principal just couldn't find, Kurokitchi6. It would never occur to him to search for a girl, would it? Why weren't you in school?"

"It was during lunch, the damned cat! He got in some hits. Rai-_san_ mentioned his hair color and he threatened her. I defended her and he challenged me to a fight. It is only natural that I accept. I didn't want to be rude."

Shishou sighed. I ignored it and continued. "Why am I the only girl he fights? He never defends himself against Kagura7-nee8!" I stood up and walked into the kitchen to see if there was anything Shishou hadn't messed up.

The refrigerator was bare except for a moldy sandwich that nobody had dared to touch. I called out to Shishou, "We need milk, orange juice, bread, curry, codfish, ice cream, cereal, soap, soup, leeks, miso, plums, rice, yams, crab, and liver. Actually, we need much more but we can live on that for a while. Shishou? Are you keeping mental notes on this? Better yet, are you writing this down?"

I poked my head out and saw that Shishou wasn't at the table. I wandered into the living room and saw Shishou at the window, watching someone. I peered out too and saw Kyo practicing his martial skills against a straw dummy.

"He's going through tough times; he is ashamed of being the double cursed9 cat. You beating him today probably didn't help."

I quivered with anger and jealousy. Kyo was lucky just to have a double curse. I adjusted the straps on my backpack before snapping.

"That cat doesn't know how lucky he is! He just mopes around thinking he's the one who has it bad! Then even worse, he's blaming the wrong person for his misery! It's not the rat's10 fault! IT'S NOT THE RAT'S FAULT! I was gullible enough to…" Shishou cut off my rant with a wave of his hand.

"He doesn't know, Kuro. He doesn't realize the curse fully. Give him time, you'll see." I scowled at my reflection in the window. It warped surface bent my face into bizarre shapes. "You'll see," Shishou reassured me while patting my back softly.

I turned and stalked to the doorway. I tightened my tie on my school uniform and smoothed down my skirt.

The reflection in the hallway mirror was less satisfying than the distorted one in the window. The window was more accurate at showing what was inside. The smooth surface of the mirror revealed only black hair and the bright yellow eyes of a crow. I stuck my tongue out at the half human that continually followed me.

I put on my school shoes and marched out on the porch. Gold dust from the straw dummy's pounding floated around me and stuck in my hair. Kyo didn't look up as I watched his progress. The anger I had felt before faded slightly and only one sentence seemed to make sense now.

"You're damned lucky, cat!" I yelled before I sprinted down the road that led to the market.

I ran until the trees thinned and the rocks below me turned to pavement. The black wings on my backpack fluttered in the breeze.

"Witch!" someone called from my childhood.

"You're a crow wannabe! Caw! Caw!" a high baby voice screamed from second grade.

"I'm not, I'm not!" I mumbled under my breath. A little girl and he mother watched as I jogged along, talking to myself.

"Mommy! Did you see that girl's eyes? Did you see her wings! Was she an angel Mommy? She had gold dust all over her. Huh Mommy? Huh?"

"No darling, she was a regular school girl. She certainly was interesting, wasn't she? You should hope to be like her; be in school and beautiful11. Although you shouldn't hope to have eyes like her, they aren't normal."

I stopped for a moment and looked back at the mother and her little girl. The mother shrunk away a bit while the child tried to walk up to me.

"Don't touch her, darling. She's a stranger," the mother called, not meeting my eyes. I looked down at the dust that sparkled on me.

"Am I a stranger or am I strange?" I asked. I knew that my eyes and my inhuman perfection caused the mother's uneasiness.

I looked down at the little girl and knelt down until I was at her eye level. "Never hope to be like me."

I stood and continued to the market. Many passersby stopped and stared as I walked down the road. Only the children dared to come near me.

I turned to the left and entered a fish store. The man at the counter greeted me. "Welcome to the Fish Market! Please browse our… Ah! Kurozake-_san_! I haven't seen you in a long time! What have you been up to?"

Most of the teenagers in the store paused to stare at whom the fish man was greeting. Many of them didn't look away.

"It has been a while. You know me well enough to call me Kuro. I don't want to hear you announce to the store my incredibly boring name. Today I'll need codfish. Shishou can't cook and so he spoiled all the food in the house. How much is available?"

I turned and looked at the people staring at me. I met each one in the eye, and each person in turn looked away. I wanted to say that it was my punishment to look like this; and that I wasn't dangerous. However, that wasn't true. I was dangerous.

"How many pounds, Kuro?" the young fish man asked from behind the counter. I thought about how much Kyo enjoyed codfish and how much Shishou and I would eat. I was expecting Kagura to come over sometime for dinner, too.

"Let's go for 5 pounds. I'm expecting company."

The man at the counter nodded and looked at a large fish with a judging eye. He scooped it up and weighed it. The scale beeped 6 times12. I scanned the other fish to see if there were any five-pound ones.

The fish man wrapped up the 6-pound codfish expertly and winked as he packed in some miso and leeks too.

"I can't afford that! Please, isn't there a smaller fish?"

He shook his head even though I could see there were plenty of fish that had potential.

"I'll give you a discount; I know your father ruins food regularly." I felt my face grow warm.

"Thank you for your kindness." I paid for the fish and ignored the stares that drilled in to my back. I turned to the door and walked out, searching for rice.

"Kuro! Kuro-_san_! Over here!" I turned to the familiar voice and smiled when I saw Rai. I ran over to her.

"Why are you here? I thought Kyo or Kazuma would be with you. By the way, how's your face? You and Kyo were amazing! Where did you two learn to fight like that?"

I frowned. I had never fought with an audience before.

"Why would Kyo be with me?"

I had never told anybody we lived together. Even though we never talked anymore, I was very protective of that fact. I felt the need to shield Kyo and our curse.

Rai sputtered slightly, "Well, I thought you two were friends and I've seen you two here together before so I was just wondering…"

I shook my head at her. Rai, the only person who would talk to me, who would help set up my best pranks, still didn't know me well enough to realize the reasons behind my actions.

"No, Rai. Kyo and I aren't friends. We just know each other. You must have been mistaken when you thought you saw Kyo and me here. I would never go anywhere with him, even if it was just so he could carry my groceries," I said calmly.

The crow's personality gave me the ability of persuasion.

I watched her consider what I said. I knew I won her over when a glazed look crossed her eyes for a second. I took that opportunity to change topic.

"Help me search for the rest of my supplies for my hungry household." Rai giggled and linked arms with me. It must have been a strange sight with my perfect appearance.

Rai had always had trouble with trusting people. She would do almost anything if somebody told her to trust him or her.

I rescued her at a street corner when I over heard an older girl whispering to her, "It's easy and nobody will hurt you. You walk in, grab it, and walk out. Trust me."

I had grabbed her arm at the time and started to chat with her as if we were great friends even though I had never talked to her at school. I do admit that I have used the trust me line on her before. She's excellent at developing plans.

"Why do you look like you do, Kuro?" Rai asked me. I sighed. We had gone over this before.

"I was born this way. You know that."

Rai shook her head. "I mean your face. It looks open, friendly, and so pretty but when people come near, you suddenly reject them. Why are you like that?"

I frowned and turned into a store. I scanned the place for ice cream. I couldn't tell Rai that beauty ran in the Sohma family and sadness seemed to run through the curse.

"I don't know." I made a mental note to ask Akito13.

I grabbed a tub of rocky road ice cream before parting ways with Rai. I found the rest of my items easily. It was dark when I finally finished. I wish I had brought Shishou along to carry groceries.

I bumped into a tall boy.

"Oh, pardon me. I wasn't watching…" I recognized him from the fight earlier that day. He obviously recognized me too.

"You're that girl from the fight today. Where did you learn to fight like that?"

I blinked.

I couldn't tell a perfect stranger that. I brushed by him talking a mile a minute.

"I'm terribly sorry I bumped into you but I really must go, I have things to attend to and no time to chat."

He grabbed my wrist. I twisted my arm, grabbed a hold of his wrist, and turned it until he hissed.

I let go and he spat, "Ow, my god, I just wanted to talk."

I felt a warm feeling pass over me. He wasn't afraid of me. Of course, it was dark and he couldn't see the glitter on me or my eyes.

To humans I was perfect, beautiful, and unnerved most boys. Some boys saw that as an excuse to act friendly, however, I had never expressed interested in them.

He cleared his throat when he saw he had my attention. "I uh, am sorry for being so forward and I understand that you have things to do, but could we set up a time to talk sometime. You seem like an interesting enough person. Anybody who could throw a punch like that has to have something to say. I'll listen, if your, uh, interested."

I considered what he said. No doubt, where ever he had in mind was in public, which would mean stares. Moreover, he hadn't seen the whole me anyway. A part of me wondered how he would react. A big part of me wondered. I couldn't resist.

"Sure. I think I can fit that in." I could feel the heat rolling of off him. He was nervous.

I wanted to laugh, but instead, I called out as I passed him, "Tomorrow, during lunch, the zoo entrance."

He nodded before walking along to where ever his destination was. I sprinted home; Kyo and Shishou were hungry.

**A little OOC, right? Sigh…Oh well. I haven't altered this at all from a year ago, so you get to see my original style and such! Also, doesn't this chapter go a little…erm…slow? I want to fix it so bad! Please read and review.**

1 Shishou- master. Pronounced shi-shoe. Foster father of Kuro and Kyo.

2 Kyo- possessed by the spirit of the cat. Hates leeks, miso, and Yuki. Mainly Yuki. Gets in fights a lot with Kuro. Kuro is one of the only to match Kyo in stubbornness, strength, and she surpasses him in fighting.

3 Kurozake- pronounced cur-oh-za-ki. Her nickname is Kuro. The spirit of the crow possesses her. Her backpack has wings that she controls mentally. They seem to have a personality of their own. Her father made the backpack for her before she was born. He was the previous god of the zodiac. He passed away ten months before she was born. Her mother died in childbirth.

4 _san- _honorary for miss, Mrs., Mr., mister, and master.

5 Kuro's eyes change from yellow to black according to mood. An attribute of the spirit of the crow. She and 13 others are called the Jyunishi.

6 Kurokitchi- kitchi means "lucky". The name literary means "Lucky little Kuro".

7 Kagura- pronounced ka-gur-uh. The spirit of the boar possess her. She is in love with Kyo and tends to beat him up because of her enthusiasm to see him. He is often knocked unconscious because of it. She one of the few who can actually beat Kyo in a fight. Bashful, yet headstrong. Determined to marry Kyo, even if it kills him.

8 nee- honorary for older sister.

9 Double cursed cat- Kyo is banned from any banquets/celebrations with the 12 known zodiac animals. Kuro is also banned.

10 Yuki is possessed by the rat spirit. Soft-spoken and has self-esteem issues. At school he's called "Prince Yuki. Kyo hates his guts. Yuki, Kagura, Kuro and Shishou are the only people who can defeat Kyo with ease.

11 The Sohma family members all have inhuman attributes such as beauty and reflexes. It's part of the zodiac curse. It kind of unnerves people.

12 I have absolutely no idea if scales beep the amount they weigh.

13 Akito is possessed by the spirit of the Jade Emperor. She is the head of the Sohma family.


	2. Nii san

Wah

**Wah! I read this and my fingers start aching, wanting to correct it! Tell me how it is, please.**

"Shishou! Have you seen my shoes?" I yelled from the doorway. He strode in from the kitchen, with a slightly embarrassed look on his face. I frowned as a dangerous smell wafted through the house. I ran to the kitchen to find a bubbling pot of- something- sitting on the stove. I shuddered as a thick bubble burst with a moist sucking sound.

I peered in and groaned as the miso I had just purchased just sat on top of the brown goo. I took it to the sink and tried to dump it out. It oozed with the viscosity of molasses. I turned the entire pot upside down and ran to the living room to search for my shoes.

I spotted the end of a heel under the table in the entrance room. I yanked my shoes out from under the leg of the table and tugged them on. The laces dangled uselessly and I sighed and reached down to tie them.

Kyo entered and huffed at me as I struggled with the shoes.

He shouted over his shoulder at Shishou, "Well, I'm not staying at Shigure's1 for tonight, so don't try to make me!"

I concentrated on the laces below me and fought back the sudden wave of nausea. I didn't want to go to Shigure's house. It was messy and he always had take-out.

I stood up and locked eyes with Kyo. He looked away first. I ran outside and found Shishou standing on the porch, looking out at something I knew I couldn't see. I sighed and stepped off the porch towards the road.

"Where are you going?" Shishou called after me. I waved my hand behind me and retorted, "I think the real question is: Where are _you_ going?" I jogged down the road and left Shishou with my teasing words. My wings on my backpack dragged limply behind me.

_There's only one reason he would make us go to Shigure's…He must be visiting Akito or Kyo's father…_

I got to the zoo thirty minutes before I meant to. I paced for a moment before walking down the road to the fish market. The man at the counter greeted me again. I chatted with him for a moment before waving to an imaginary person down the road. I ran to greet her. I couldn't let everyone else know that I was so desperate for a friend that I would talk to a man that chopped and wrapped fish for a living.

I didn't know what to do. I was out of distractions with nothing left to think about but tonight. I kicked at a rock and sighed. I had been sighing a lot lately.

"You there!" Somebody called out to me.

I turned and saw the boy from last night jogging to meet me. He paused when he got nearer and saw my face. I knew it was because of my strange perfection.

He slowed to a walk and said in a much quieter voice, "Your eyes are yellow."

I nodded and looked up at him. His eyes were brown, but they were odd in way. I wanted him to step out of the sun so I could see better but he didn't get much closer.

"You don't have to talk to me if you find me frightening," I whispered.

He took a step back and stopped. He knew I could tell what he wanted to do; and he wanted to run. He stared into my eyes and I could see that he, like so many others, was entranced by my gaze; much like a cat and its prey. I lowered my face and walked off.

I had wanted to see his reaction the night before, but now, with a sudden family get together, I wanted nothing more than to leave and go find a quiet place to throw up.

I could hear the boy's breathing even from the distance I was at now. He was terrified. I shook my head when I thought about it. I heard feet pounding on the sidewalk. It was getting closer. I turned my head and set up in a defensive stance as I saw a large silhouette charge at me.

It was instinct. I back flipped out of the way, the wings on my backpack flapped with excitement. I instantly faced the attacker. I wasn't surprised when I saw the boy. However, the expression on his face knocked the wind out of me. It was determined yet so disappointed in himself that I wanted to comfort him. He looked like he was in extreme mental pain.

He panted from his short sprint, his hands on his knees and his face tilted sideways so he could see me better. "My name is pant, pant Taekij2. I'm a journalist in training. pant I figured you were a good story. I shouldn't be surprised about your eyes. I've seen worse."

I smiled slightly. At least, I allowed my mouth to curve upward, I'm not sure if it represented a smile or a grimace. "I'm Kurozake Sohma. Called Kuro." He cleared his throat.

"Well then, Kurozake Sohma Called Kuro, would you like some tea?" He got out a small pad of paper and a pen from his book bag.

I felt warm again. However, this warmth was almost suffocating. I swallowed a gulp of air and nodded. Tea would help.

I swallowed hard as the sugary stuff hit my taste buds. I nearly gagged. I set down the tea with as much dignity as I could muster while choking. Taekij rummaged through his book bag and I heard a loud click. He sat up quickly and smiled. I just stared.

"Well, I'm not so good at this recording thing so if I get a bit flustered, don't be surprised."

I tilted my head and waited for him to ask something. Maybe this would be a good outlet to my anger. I took note of his eyes. They were the most peculiar I had ever seen on a human.

He bit his lip and took a sip of tea. He was obviously used to the sweetness, as he did not even flinch when it made contact with his lips. He clicked his pen a few times before sighing. He reached in his bag and pulled out a larger notebook with a few loose pages.

I raised an eyebrow. He flipped through the crinkly pages before settling on a fresh sheet.

"So, where did you learn to fight like that?" he asked nervously. I blinked slowly before answering.

"At home." I said dryly. He scratched out the two words on his notebook.

"Is your home like a dojo, or what?"

I smiled tightly. "It's close enough."

He frowned. "Do you fight at home?"

I thought a bit. "No, not really. Just argue a lot."

He sighed. Apparently, this wasn't what he had planned.

"Who do you argue with? Family? Do you have family trouble?" Of course. I had a lot of family trouble.

"Well, yes. Doesn't everyone argue with each other? Perhaps a brother?" I thought about the fight yesterday. Kyo and I fought over such little things...

"Do you have a brother?" Taekij inquired.

I felt a lump in my throat. Kyo was my brother. He was a cousin/foster brother, but brother nonetheless. I choked on my words.

"Well, yes. Yes I do. We just aren't... We just aren't..."

I stood up suddenly. I felt my face burning. I had never revealed this much to anybody except Shishou. This was a perfect stranger.

"You aren't what, Kuro?" Taekij asked softly3.

I shook my head. "Just leave me alone!" I yelled, before running out the door.

I watched from the window as he stood up too and slowly put away his things. He was either very considerate or was at a loss for words.

I heard our waiter ask quietly, "Is she okay? Did you do something to her?"

"No. I just only met her yesterday. We were just talking about her family..." he trailed off, realizing that he had sworn not to tell anybody about the family issues we hadn't discussed yet.

Taekij was just a concerned blur in front of me. I made out that he was paying and decided to leave. I rubbed at my eyes and turned away.

I turned towards my home. "Kuro! Kurozake-_san_! Wait!" I paused for a moment before continuing the journey home. The pause was enough for Taekij to catch up to me. He jogged backwards and tried to talk to me.

"Kuro, I'm sorry. I never should have taken you to tea. I just thought that you might want to talk."

I stopped and looked him in the eyes. "What gave you that impression?" I asked. I was genuinely curious.

"Well, anybody so devoted to the martial arts would have a reason. Is it your eyes? Your hair? Your wings?"

I flinched at the last one. My wings folded in a slightly defensive position.

"It's just-just a backpack," I lied nervously. I could see the disbelief in his eyes. I hardened at his knowing expression.

"Why are you so nosy? You are constantly asking these questions that I clearly don't want to talk about! Just leave me alone!" My wings flapped with anger. They propelled me forward and I continued my walk.

I heard Taekij call out, "How are you sure you don't want to talk about it? Maybe you just don't know how!"

I shook my head and ran home. What did Taekij know about me? I flinched as I heard him rustle around in his bag. I heard a loud click.

"You're home. You were out long. Where were you?" Shishou asked as I walked onto the porch. I didn't answer. I knew my voice crack from my near crying if I did. I heard Shishou sigh. I never wanted to disappoint him, but somehow I always did.

I brushed by Kyo in the hall. He sputtered a bit.

"What the... I'm hungry...Whaa?" I could hear the distinct whistle of his anger level rising.

Flashback

"Your mother killed herself! That's what my mom said! My mom loves me! She would never kill herself to get away from me4!" a voice called.

"Too bad! She doesn't know what she's missing!" Kyo retorted.

I could see how much the boy's voice hurt Kyo. His eyes were liquid with unshed tears. I wanted to hurt the boy. Make him pay for Kyo's suffering.

"Stop it!" I screamed. "Leave him alone!"

I tried to run over to Kyo, and pull him away from the cruel boy. Several other children chased after me. They held me down. They knew I could hurt someone.

"LET GO!" I shrieked as the boy punched Kyo.

"You're hurting him! Stop it! Let go!"

I struggled against the big boys that held me. A hand slapped me across the face hard. I cried out in pain.

The children forced me to watch Kyo be hurt. He fought back as hard as he could, but it wasn't enough. I punched at the biggest boy. He staggered backwards and tripped over another kid. The crowd that contained me went into a state of confusion before suddenly realizing that I was escaping.

"Hold her down!" A girl cried.

I heard Kyo yelling. "Get off! Get off you cowards! Fight me one on one! Get off! Ow!"

I screamed and kicked but the mob was too big to fight off.

"Kyo!" I yelled. I needed him to know that I was trying to reach him. I was trying to help. I closed my eyes.

"Nii-_san_!" I screamed again.

I could hear someone grunt and a thud. I continued to kick and fight. I tried to wipe the blood off my face.

"Kyo! Kyo-kun!" I shrieked.

I could feel my eyes tightening. The wings on my backpack flapped hard, trying to break free from the cage of children that held me. I tried to will them to grow, to find my escape in the sky.

"Ow! Stop it! Stop!" I heard Kyo yell. "Kuro! Kuro? Are you okay? Kuro! Are you here? If you are, run!" I felt my energy draining. I tried to call back.

"Kyo! Kyo, I'm here! I'm here."

Kyo's voice faded; then stopped with a splash. I opened my eyes finally. The cool rain soaked the ground. I hadn't even noticed it earlier. It would have weakened Kyo.

"Kyo…" I called before losing consciousness.

I woke up with more bumps and bruises than I had ever had before. Those boys were huge. They weren't fifth graders; I knew that. I got to my feet and sank back down as a sharp pain shot up my leg.

I could see the limp form on the ground only yards away from me. I had only been yards away from protecting him. I tried to crawl to him but slipped in the mud. I screamed as my hurt leg bent at a bizarre angle. I tried to crawl again. I knew Hatori5 could help with it.

I reached out my arm and tried to find Kyo's hand. I barely grazed him before gasping in pain. He groaned slightly and shifted. He collapsed as had I done. I hoped he would turn around and see me and realize I had been there the entire time, fighting.

I tried to flap my wings. One felt buckled underneath me. I knew it was in a shape no bird had ever flown with successfully. I started to cry, but it wasn't from pain. It was from the fact that I could not fly, that I could not protect Kyo, that I could not tell Kyo about the curse I held.

Kyo shifted again, this time rolling over. He was stirring. I knew that when he finally awoke, I would probably be unconscious again.

I allowed my other form to shine shortly. It took no effort to unleash the monster inside of me. It had been waiting dormant for an opportunity to roam free. It was now or never.

I felt the form fade as I grew weaker. I could feel my features shifting back to normal. My face took the longest to regain its natural appearance. I could still feel the shifting when Kyo's eyes snapped open. Mine started to close. I watched the fear on his face as he saw the remnants of my astonishing true form slowly melt into my face.

"Kyo… I…I…" _I tried._ _I tried to help. _"Nii-_san_… I…"

Everything went black.

…**My head hurts. Please review.**

1 Shigure is possessed by the spirit of the dog. He was banished from the main house by Akito and lives out on his property with his cousin Yuki. Enigmatic, mischievous and a little perverted. A popular novelist.

2 Taekij- pronounced tech-uh-gee

3 Taekij is trying to be polite and helpful on this day. This is rare because he's kind of a jerk but he has serious family issues and so can relate to Kuro on a certain level.

4 Kyo's mother committed suicide. She couldn't stand to have a 'monster' for a son.

5 The spirit of the dragon possesses Hatori. The form manifests in a seahorse. During this time, in the flash back, he is studying to become a doctor. He later becomes the Sohma family doctor. The only thing he can't cure is his broken heart. He also has the ability to suppress memories. A useful trait that allows goof ups in keeping the family secret.


End file.
